Jabian
' Foy' (F/'abian and J/'oy) is the romantic pairing of Joy Mercer and Fabian Rutter. The two haven't had a lot of screen time together (since Joy went missing), but they were very close in the first episode and in The Secrets Within: Secret Scene, she had said she still liked him, but said it in a way jokingly. It is hinted that Joy may had liked Fabian before she disappeared. Patricia has also stated that they might have had something going on. Joy also has a nickname for Fabian, "Fabes" and this could also be hinting that she does like him and that she always had liked him. Also, if you go to the Nickelodeon site, Joy's character says that she's back this term and will do whatever it takes to get Fabian back. In Season 2, Joy tries to break Fabina up and Fabian and Joy kiss on accident. This pairing can also be called '''Jobian' (Jo/y and Fa/'bian') ,' Jabian '(J'/oy and F/'abian) and Faboy '('Fab/ian and J/'oy). ''' Rivals: Fabina, Fabicia, Famber, and Poy ''Links to the Foy Gallery Foy Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Joy falls into Fabian's lap. Fabian seems fine with this, if not happy, but tells her to be careful. Joy then sits up and shoves Fabian's leg off of her. Fabian just smiles at her. *Joy looks at Fabian's book. Fabian tells her that just because it doesn't have Robert Pattinson on the cover doesn't mean it isn't worth reading. She just grins at him. *As Nina is driving by in the cab, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. *Fabian is smiling at Joy when she and Patricia make plans for later on that night. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *When Fabian is with Nina and Amber, Alfie and Jerome walk in with a skeleton and Jerome jokingly tells Fabian to help his lost and dead girlfriend and kiss it as if it's Joy. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *When Joy sees Fabian through the computer screen, she smiles happily up at him. Fabian also smiles at her happily. *Joy calls Fabian ''Fabes'' when she greets him through the computer. Fabian starts to blush mildly at this and Joy just looks, well, joyful. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Patricia tells Fabian that he could trust Joy. She also says that they were really close before she left. *It is also obvious from the way Fabian looks that he and Joy probably had something going on. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Patricia tells Fabian about her getting Joy's number. *Fabian was going to say something but Patricia also says that she won't give Fabian her number for safety reasons. However, Fabian never asked for Joy's number, hinting that the two might have been going out before she disappeared. *Fabian didn't get a chance to reply to that, but based on the look on his face, he might have been thinking about asking that question. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *In the deleted scene, which is accessed by completing the "The Secrets Within" game, Patricia asks Joy, "You still like him, don't you?" and Joy replies with, "Yeah..." and then she says, "You know that Nina girl better watch out next term." However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly. 'Season 2 Hints''' House of Rivals / House of Faces *Joy asks Fabian if he'd like to go on a walk with her to the school. Fabian wants to say yes, but he ends up going with Nina and her. *Joy ponders why Fabian likes Nina. *She says she likes him even more now that he's taken. *Joy decides that she and Fabian are soon going to have a lot in common. *She makes herself have a lot of common with Fabian. *Joy looks at Fabian and smiles and says, "We make a great team, don't we, Fabes? We have a lot in common." *Fabian asks Joy if she thinks he's a pushover. Joy says that he isn't and smiles. *Joy tells Fabian that he can always practice his chat skills with her. *She looks disappointed when he walked away. *Fabian turns and smiles at Joy whens he suggests the movie. *Joy tried to get Nina out of the bidding team, but it doesn't work. *Joy looked jealous of Fabian's grin at Nina. *Joy grins and squeezes Fabian's arm excitedly. *Joy watches Fabian as he leaves. *Joy grins when she says that Fabian and Nina are done. House of Myths / House of Nightmares *Joy and Fabian walk into the room with Joy recording Fabian as they flirt together. *Fabian is laughing with Joy. *Joy says she and Fabian have lots in common now. *Joy asks Fabian if he wants to listen to the CD with her. *Fabian says sure to Joy's question. *Joy says it's a date, and Fabian never really denies it. *Joy says that her and Fabian's date isn't really a date. *Joy tries to get Fabian to like the slow music. *Joy fakes a cramp and Fabian grabs her ankle to help her out. *Fabian looks concerned when Joy had a cramp. *Patricia walks in and Fabian starts freaking out and throws Joy's foot off his lap. *Joy gets upset when Patricia walks in on them. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak *When Joy finds out Fabian and Nina break up, Joy says "There's hope for Jabian yet" with a smile. *Joy mistakes Fabian's poem for her, when it's supposed to be for Nina. *She looked at him with a smile after reading the poem and had the courage to do the speech. *After winning the bid, Joy hugs Fabian. *She thanks him for the poem quietly. Category:Pairings Category:Major Pairings